metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Leclerc
Check this out! The Snake is trying to tempt me with his forbidden fruit! — Pierre referring to Snake's offer to join Philanthropy's cause Pierre Leclerc was a mercenary and sniper who worked for PMCs and Philanthropy, and in turn Solid Snake. Early life Pierre grew up under the tutelage of his grandparents and parents who, the latter became famous for helping end World War II alongside the Cobra Unit, which Pierre resented for most of his life, despite his appreciation for his inherited talents with a sniper rifle. He spent most of his early years operating as a mercenary working for various PMCs, and during this time he became a gaming enthusiast, as shown his attachment to his Nintendo DS. Joining Philanthropy In 2007, Pierre was contacted by Bishop, a member of Philanthropy who offered him a job to work with Solid Snake to a mission to Georgia, to which Pierre accepted. Upon getting to the rendezvous point, realized he arrived early and passed the time playing his Nintendo DS, but was caught unaware by Snake, who took an immediate disliking to him, thinking Pierre was unfit for the mission. Pierre, in hopes to get on the legendary mercenary's good side offered to find the contact for Snake while he looked for Disgrace due to Pierre knowing the city better than Snake, to which Pierre found the contact staring at a wall in a hypnotic state. Pierre later met up with Snake and Disgrace and settled down at camp, where Pierre asked Snake what he thought of Disgrace, to which Snake told him her history of accidents on the field. Later a mysterious being knocked out the group's communications with a loud screech and forced them to stay awake through the night in case of an attack. The following morning they made a trek to where Senator Bishop was being held by ArmsTech, and their local contact was shot in the head when he seemed to start having a seizure. Snake ordered Pierre and Disgrace to provide cover in case he needed it upon getting the Senator out, but he was stopped by a Metal Gear and approaching rebels, which forced the trio to meet up inside and rescue the Senator themselves. Once inside the compound, Pierre experienced bloodshed for the first time close up, which caused him to drop his carefree attitude and hardened him to the point that he offered to sacrifice himself so Snake and Disgrace could get the Senator out in the firefight, and showed off his prowess with a sniper rifle, taking out six rebels and ArmsTech soldiers single handed. After Snake took out one of the rebel's Metal Gears, Pierre accompanied Snake and the Senator to the "decimated zone." Personality and traits Pierre at first was a carefree, lazy person who constantly spouted phrases at both allies and enemies. However, after seeing close-quarters combat, he quickly matured and for the first time in his life, he took his job as a sniper seriously. Pierre was a gaming enthusiast, mostly toward the Nintendo systems as he carried a Nintendo DS wherever he went. Pierre often gave nicknames to his allies, as he constantly referred to Solid Snake as "Big Chief" rather than his true codename until the battle at the Citadel. Pierre may be homosexual, characterized by his attachment to Snake, his mannerisms, the way he talks and quips toward his allies. Behind the scenes Pierre Leclerc is a character who was created by Hive Division for the fan-made film Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy, and serves as the secondary protagonist to Solid Snake. The character himself received positive feedback from both fans and critics alike while the other fan-made character Disgrace was met with poor reception. Pierre is shown in the special 12 minute IGN preview of Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy 2, his appearance has changed slightly since the first film, as there are scars on his face, suggesting he received them during the Battle at the Citadel in the first movie, or during the timelapse between the two films. Pierre will appear in the ''Metal Gear Solid'' fan comic, which will takes place six years after his appearance in Metal Gear Solid Philanthropy :Part 2: The Land Where Truth War Born Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy, Characters in Category:Males